Skulls,Stars,and Suns
by m e l i n a 2 - D e e
Summary: Percy,Annabeth,Leo,and Nico go on a quest to find some very odd demigods:Raven Cruz,Marney de Luca,and Zeke Herrick... What happens when they finally reach camp...? One word: DISASTER Night:That's a crappy summary Nilla:Rated T for cussing R
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo... I don't own PJO or HoO... R&R or else I'll get**

** my two Cinnamon Bon Ninjas Night &Nilla on your ass**

** Chapter 1: The Meeting**

** Percy's POV**

"Glad you all could make it to our Emergency Meeting.." Chiron began... My eyes were floating around the room

My girlfriend, Annabeth ,was paying close attention to what Chiron was saying. I saw Leo fiddling with some metals in his hands. Chiron cleared his throat,

"Mr. Jackson... Do you accept the quest ?" he said.

"I accept this quest...?"

"Fine... Nico, Annabeth,Leo, and yourself will go on a the quest to find the three new demigods."

As he said that he pulled out three photos. One was of an angry looking girl... She looked about eleven or twelve. The next photo was of also a girl. She looked depressed as if she had just been to a funeral she looked so depressed. The last was of a jumpy looking boy.. I wasn't really excited when I saw the three faces. They all looked as if they belonged in either prison or a mental institution.

" The first young lady is named Raven Cruz she lives in New York but she may be a little…. Difficult to approach. Next, is Marney de Luca she lives in Brooklyn and in apartment 205 of the Marten Terex Apartment. Last, is Zeke Herrick. He lives in the U.K and his home is right by the airport. You four, will be in pairs. Nico and Leo will get Marney and Raven and Percy and Annabth will pick up Zeke. Meeting dismissed." Chiron concluded.

I grumbled as I headed back to my cabin.

**Leo's POV**

I wasn't very excited to go searching for two little kids. Especially, since they're really creepy looking. One belongs at a funeral and one belongs at anger management .

I grumbled as my alarm clock woke me up and I got dressed, put on my magic tool belt and slung a backpack over my shoulder. I could tell death boy wasn't that excited either. Nico,Percy,Annabeth, and I rode with Argus until he dropped Nico and I off.

I had the two girls' pictures in my pocket.

"Where do we start?" Nico asked as he scratched his head. He still had a tired expression on his face. I shrugged.

"Guess we just walk around." I instructed unsurely.

As we walked we passed bookshop. In the display case I saw a bunch of old appliances . I peeked through and saw two girls hiding in the corner with a high stack of books. One of the girls had dark black hair with coffee brown outlining it. She had tanned skin like mine only a shade darker. She was wearing a little hidden smile that wasn't used to smiling yet. She had on dirty and tattered clothing with worn out shoes. Her eyes didn't suit her though…. They looked like little moons- dazzling gray. She had a small bag beside her.

The other girl had worn out clothes but Payless Shoes. She had a very very light tan and curly, frizzy, wavy brown hair . Her eyes were a mixture of honey, brown, and an odd shade of green, She had a dark purple ribbon wrapped around her ankle. and a face that didn't look _that_ depressed.

Then, it hit me… these were the two girls from the pictures.

**Marney's POV**

"Bye, ma , Perla , Marlene , Nana, Aaron, Roger, and Jayden! I'll be home soon!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. I just yelled goodbye to everybody who lives in my little apartment. I was on my way to the bookshop. I just read books…never buy because I usually cant afford it. Well, I read until the hag who works there kick me out for "Loitering". Pfff… fuck that.

I needed to rush so that Stanley would be managing it not the hag. Stanley is an oldman with a beer gut, white hair , big glasses , and a big heart. He tells the best stories. I had on white basket ball shorts, mismatched socks (pink and yellow. Ugh. Curse you clothes dryer!) , My knock-off brown Vans,(courteously of Payless) and an old T-shirt.

I walked in to the old bookshop as the door went _ding!_ From the bell attached to the door. No Stanley-just the old hag. She gave me a look of distaste as I passed by her desk with a cash Register.

I went over to pick some books. _The Philosophy of Alice in Wonderland , The Red Pyramid, Catching Fire,_ and _A Clockwork Orange _. I was about to go to my usual corner but I noticed someone had already snatched it. I looked at the girl who jacked my seat. She had on battered black jeans , old tattered silver Converse and an old brown T-shirt. Her small traveler bag was holding the seat next to her. She looked like she was deep in her book. She looked up at and removed her backpack from the spot next to her.

"You can take a seat, if you want." She said.

"Uh.. thanks.." I said as I sat next to her.

"I'm Raven." She finally said.. Uh oh. Think about what you're going to say. Slow down.

"I'm M-M_arney_." I said focusing on my tongue movements.

I sometimes tend to mumble, talk to fast, and my "Ars" and "Ors" sound like "Awes" and "Ohs" If I don't focus on what I say I sound like I'm from a foreign land.

Technically, I am since my ma and grandma are from Italy.

I get my light skin from my dad.. at least that's what she tells me. My five siblings are my half siblings since I have a different dad. I have to share a bed with my two little sisters Perla and Marlene and my two older brothers- Aaron and Roger. My oldest brother, Jayden, gets his own room since he works. Which I think is nothing but bull shit. He should at least share a room with Roger and Aaron. since Roger is an annoying brat who I want to punch.

Anyways, I was thinking about this when I looked over and saw a boy about… fiftrrrn? Sixteen ? Staring at us through a display case.

"Raven.. those guys are staring at us." I said, but as soon as that sentence escaped my lips the weirdo boy and another boy were walking towards us. The old looking boy had black curly hair and a tool belt around his waist.

The other boy looked emo. He had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked either thirteen or fourteen..

Raven and I got up simultaneously. As soon as they were infront of us …. We hauled ass out of there… The two boys were chasing us.

"STOP! PLEASE!WE just want to talk to you.!" the boy with curly hair exclaimed as he chased us. Raven and I split up.

Soon enough, I made it to my little apartment. Unfortunately I was home alone.

I nervously cleaned around since I had nothing else to do. About two hours later I heard a knock at the door,I stuoidly answered it. It was curly haired boy ,emo boy, and Raven tied up in ropes..


	2. Chapter 2

Night: The author doesn't own PJO

** Nilla: Or HoO… R&R**

**Night: Or I'll kill you with my nun-chucks**

**Nilla: If you do I'll give you an online cinnamon bun (%) YUM**

Raven's POV

That emo boy may look scrawny but he tackles like a five hundred pounder. So I guess I might've over reacted just a tad when it came to the emo boy and the curly haired boy… but you always have to be prepared when you've been a runaway since you were eight years old. Which is three years since I'm currently eleven. I've been to _a lot _of orphanages since both my parents died when I was a baby. So I ran away when I was eight… but if you give me pity I will personally kick your ass.

As I was saying, Orphanages suck hardcore, dude. The kids smell like ass and the food tastes like shit. Not my favorite place in the world. I would run away and they would find me. The cycle goes on and on but I'm on my personal best of two years and no emo boy and curly boy is going to mess that up. You may think I'm crazy but I swear big bulky guys with one eye always chase me. It always freaks me out and I wouldn't tell a soul and I certainly will _not _tell Marney. I don't want to kill a friendship before it even started… she looks like interesting company.

As I said with the emo creep, I was running like hell when Marney and I split up. I always have to be quick on my feet if I don't want to ruin my record. I looked back and the creeps were right on my tail. Shit. The boy with curly hair pulled out a rope and emo weenie tackled me!

It really sucked. I face planted and on top of that some freak wouldn't let go of me. I squirmed, wriggled, and wildly kicked but it was too late. The freak with the rope already had my hands tied up… FAIL.

"Please! Come, on kid! I'm trying to keep you alive and you run away!" The curly haired boy exclaimed as he wrestled me until I gave up.

"Forget it! I'm not going to that hell hole you call a foster home!" I screamed. Nobody on the sidewalk bat an eye when I screamed, story of my life. He let go of me and smirked.

"We're not taking you to an orphanage! We're taking to a camp! Well, as soon as we find that other girl, Marney." The emo boy said.

Marney. She secretly slipped me her address just in a case… but no way am I going to give it to these atomic weenies! THEY HAVE ME ON A ROPE LEASH! …. But…. I've always wanted to go camping…

"Will Marney come?" I muttered. Emo boy smiled.

"Yes… If we can find her." The curly haired boy cooed…

"I know where she is then." I spat out.

**Percy's POV**

"So how are we going to find him?" I asked Annabeth.

"We have his picture and-" Annabeth was cut off by an iris message… it was Chiron.

"It seems young Zeke has moved, he is at the New York Airport, do you still have his picture to identify him?" Chiron asked

"Yeah… he should be easy to spot…" I said

Chiron grinned, "Good… he's flying alone and he needs someone to accompany him so you have twenty minutes. Bye!" Chiron said quickly as the iris message ended.

Annabeth and I looked at each other in panic as we sped off across town.

**Leo's POV**

Gods! I have a simple quest to go get two little girls to Camp safely but they turn out to be psycho! What the Hades! After we got Raven I thought the next girl would be easy but Nope! As soon as she opens the door and sees us she runs away! Do you know how draining these weirdoes are… and Nico decided to be a dick and video tape it! As soon as I caught her she went ape shit! She started kicking, screaming, and wriggling. She was as bad as the other kid. She was slippery too! So I might've gotten a little too mad and burned her with my fire curse.

Then she punched me in the eye and we were even. She finally stopped resisting and I cold explain the whole Camp business and what not. She finally got over the shock and Marney and Raven agreed to come to Camp with us… WIN, Until, a Cyclops decided to come over and go even more ape shit on me then Marney,,

A/N Sorry it's short and kind of a cliffhanger I was in a rush,

Night: If you say shit about this chaplet I will kick your ass even though I'm a girl… I will kill you

Nilla: And if you R&R you'll get cookies that I sto-BORROWED from the other authors


	3. Chapter 3

Nilla: we'd like to thank zboy10 for helping us out with our character problems….

Night: Pfff… Speak for yourself I don't even know the dude!

Me: *brings out the hammer* SAY THANKS!

Night: All right! Thank you *mumble, mumble*

Me: *beats down Night with hammer*

Nilla: We don't own PJO or HoO

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I barely made it when we saw the boy. We were out of breath and we probably looked kind of pathetic to the boy. He had spiky blonde hair, an England football jersey, jeans, and Black Converse. Yup. Sure enough, he was the boy from the photo.

He had a joker like grin. He brought out his black suitcase and sat down at the waiting chairs-thingy-nabobs.

Annabeth and I did Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who has to talk to the kid... so of course I lost.

I calmly walked up to him.

"Uh…hi… Are you Zeke Herrick?" I said stupidly. What're you supposed to say to a demigod? _Hey, kid! You're half god! So I'm going to take you to a camp where our camp director is half horse… _

I somehow doubt that would work.

"It depends… whose asking?" The boy said. His attitude didn't match his good-boy accent.

"Annabeth and Percy sent from Camp Half-Blood to get you so, let's go kid." Annabeth said simply.

The boy gave us an Are-You-Kidding-Me-Look.

"Listen, Zeke… We have to take you to a Camp…It's loads of fun and if you listen I'll get you an ice cream." Annabeth said, obviously losing her patience.

"What kind of ice cream?" He said with a pondering look.

"Any kind of ice cream you want if you can tell me the name of a red vegetable?" I said. I wanted to hear an English kid say tomato is that so wrong?

"Tomato?" He said. He nailed the English accent thing.

"Sweet! Okay, Let's go, and don't forget your luggage." I said while Annabeth and I walked away.

He followed us, but he left his suitcase.

"Uhh… don't you need you're luggage?" I said.

"No. Let's go to this bloody camp of yours." Zeke said quickly. He said it so quickly I barely had time to enjoy his version of 'bloody'.

Sweet… We might get to camp smoothly I thought happily. We even got a ride from the gray sisters. Everything was fine until when we got to camp the same time as a Cyclops was chasing Leo and Nico and their demigods …

**Leo's POV**

Well, in my defense this is all Nico's fault. He didn't want to harm the new demigods and thought that the Cyclops would lose energy and eventually give up…. That plan was bull… but I still went with it. So we ended up running about two or three miles for nothing.

As soon as we got there we saw Percy, Annabeth, and the boy from the picture. As soon as we were about twenty yards from Thalia's tree… I tripped [Shut up Marney and Raven I did _not _look like a lawn gnome fail!].

Percy, Annabeth and the blonde kid were a couple of feet away from us a bow and arrow, half and half gold sword, and a styrian iron spear appeared in front of the three new demigods. Coach Hedge would probably be proud of Annabeth for what she said to them.

"GO FIGHT, YOU THREE CUPCAKES! GO, GO, GO!" Annabeth screamed at them. That made everybody jumped but the three new demigods got the hint, Zeke grabbed the bow and arrow, Raven grabbed the sword, and Marney grabbed the spear.

Zeke automatically grabbed the bow and arrow and show the Cyclops right in the eye. That made him wince and step back a couple of times and randomly started to grab things, and those things would be Raven Cruz and Marney de Luca. They both stabbed it in the hand until it let them go.

Soon enough, Zeke, Raven, and Marney their weapons at him at the same time: Zeke shot his arrow, and Marney and Raven just threw their weapons at him… The three weapons got him in the chest until all that was left of the Cyclops was gold dust blowing away with the wind… and so did the three weapons.

The three newbies just stood motionlessly, staring at the once was Cyclops.

**And that's the end of chapter 3…**

**Night: What? That's totally another cliffhanger!**

**Nilla: Yeah! You're going to make one unhappy audience.**

**Me: *brings out hammer* WHAT NOW?**

**Nilla: Don't forget to R&R if you want a Cinnamon Bon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Night: SWEET! Chapter 4 is ready… YEAH, BUDDY**

**Nilla: We don't own PJO or HoO**

**Night: Or do we…**

**Zeke's POV**

Hmm…. I don't really know how to describe destroying a Cyclops with two girls I don't know. They looked stronger than me which is kind of pathetic of me since I'm the male.

"Damn… I really liked that sword." The girl with moons for eyes said. The fluffy haired girl just shook her head and rolled her eyes in agreement.

"America is weird, and so is this camp." I finally managed to say.

"Welcome to America brit-boy." Fluffy haired girl said.

The creepy blonde haired girl and the three gentlemen walked towards us.

"Umm… Welcome to camp British boy and weird girls." Percy said awkwardly.

"Uhh… Thanks?" The fluffy haired girl said. She had odd eyes and if you look at her ankle you'll see a dark purple ribbon wrapped around it.

We all looked kind of busted up.

I cleared my throat.

"Uhh… We should probably get going before more monsters attack… and it's getting dark so we have to beware of harpies." Percy said. I remembered his name very clearly Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

We walked up the hill and towards the tree (that sounds like it would be good in a song). We were finally at Camp Half Blood… at least that's what the sign said.

**Raven's POV**

The Camp…. Was trippy as fuck. There was a pony guy coming over to greet us, kids climbing rock walls that were spilling down lava, people that looked half goat were playing some weird type flute, and there was a bunch of weird cabins.

The pony guy had a trimmed beard, a** Party Ponies** T-Shirt, and a tweed jacket that smelled like coffee.

"Welcome young heroes to Camp Half Blood.-" The pony guy said as he looked at our jacked up clothes. I probably looked worse than before.

"I suggest before we go any further you three would like to… Ah, Freshen up." He continued.

An Asian girl with pink eyeliner scurried over to us. She looked really pretty… but an ugly kind of pretty. She looked at us like we were a piece of moldy cheese that she almost stepped on. Then, she walked away. A blonde girl that looked about our age came to us. She had a mouth full of braces but she looked nice.

"Don't mind Drew… She's just… fussy sometimes that's all." The blonde girl said as she handed us each a Camp Half Blood T-Shirt with a pair of jeans then scurried off.

Suddenly, something on the boy's head began to glow. Some kind of harp thing appeared above his head. Everybody started whispering to each other.

"What… Do I have something in my teeth?" He said as he covered his mouth.

The harp thingy had faded away. Campers were giving him a look of jealousy.

"Ummm … What just happened?" The boy said in a panicking voice.

"Congratulations Zeke. You've just been claimed as a child of Apollo." Pony guy said cheerfully. A tall boy with blue eyes and blonde hair showed up.

"Hello. I'm Will Solace and I'm the councilor for Cabin Seven. It's okay, Chiron I'll give Zeke the rest of the tour." Will said while giving him a you-lucky-bastard-look.

"Okay. Thank-you Will" Chiron said. As he said that Zeke and Will walked away. "And then there was two." I said while tapping my foot.

"Seriously." Marney agreed.

"Annabeth, why don't you take these two to Aphrodite Cabin to… Ah… Freshen up." Chiron said.

"Yes, Chiron." Annabeth said while leading us towards a pink cabin. It looked like an over grown Barbie Dream House.

Annabeth knocked on the perfect white door. A girl with tanned skin, kaleidoscope eyes, and choppy and uneven hair answered. She had two little braids framing her face.

"Hi Annabeth… what's up?" The girl said.

"Hey Piper. Can you clean these two up?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, Sure. Come in." Piper said.

We walked into the Barbie home.

Ew is all I could say about that hellhole.

**Zeke's POV**

Will is great. Before anything he made me take a shower then go see some old orientation video. Then he took me into a gold cabin.

"These are all your new brothers and sisters." Will said as he introduced me to all the boys and girls. Most of them had blonde hair and blue eyes.

When people ask me how long I've been at Camp or when I got to camp I say about three hours ago and about three hours ago. A conch horn blew in the distance.

Will told me it was the signal for Dinner and that we line up according to seniority. So I was dead last. I didn't mind though… it felt nice to be in a family for once… Then Marney and Raven came running over and ruined a somewhat nice moment.

Marney's POV

Dear gods the Barbie House Cabin was horrific. Ugh. Apparently "Freshen Up" doesn't mean a quick shower and quickly brushing hair-No. It means taking an hour long shower, picking out the "cutest" things they can find then holding us down and putting weird product in our hair and to top off the torture… makeup.

Yes. Makeup. That's were I drew the line… Raven and I broke free and ran out of that disgrace.

They got rid of the frizz and waves in my hair and turned it to pure curls and my hair wasn't light brown… that weird shampoos made it look like the sword Raven had… My hair looked bronze with gold tips. Eww. I looked almost… pretty… what a disgrace.

They wanted to dye Raven's hair dark brown instead of her black color. The stupid Aphrodite girl accidentally dyed her hair SILVER. So she looked like she belonged in Anime, and they changed her skin tone. It was no longer a deep tan that looked almost like syrup… it was some skin tone called "neutral". At about that point when we saw ourselves in the mirror… we knew it was time to run away.

We were screaming like no tomorrow and it didn't help that we might've ruined Zeke's emotional moment.

**Night: FINALLY YOU MAKE A LONGISH CHAPTER!**

**Nilla: NO WONDER YOU ONLY HAVE 2 PEOPLE WHO READ THI STORY!**

**Night: AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU,AUTHOR *shows off mad nun chuck skills* **

**Nilla: R&R IF YOU WANT A COOKIE**


	5. Chapter 5

Night: We don't own PJO

** Nilla: or HoO**

** Night: Greenday is G…**

** Nilla: Pew pew STORY TIME**

** Raven's POV**

Dinner was… interesting… Mostly because apparently Zeke can sing his little ass off. Perhaps I should explain. Well, it all started at dinner. I needed to sit with these people in Hermes' Cabin. I needed to give a portion of my food to a fire. I met someone cool though… Derek Carson. Wow. He reminds me of littler version of the Stoll brothers except Derek has straight brown hair that mops over his blue eyes instead of curly hair like the Stolls' hair. He helped Marney and me get settled into the Hermes' Cabin.

Where was I? Ah, yes. Where I found out that British-Boy has mad pipes. He asked me if he could have my pudding.

"Bitch Puh-Lease… Why would I give you the highlight of my meal?" I said while staring him down. I take my pudding very seriously.

"Because… I got claimed today?" he said unsurely.

"Okay.. I'll give you my pudding if you sing the most girlish song ever made." Marney chimed in..

"Which would be?" he said nervously.

"Perfect two by Auburn…" Marney said evilly.

Zeke gulped. "When do I have to perform it." Zeke said. He had a pained look on his face.

"Now. Raven?" She said evilly, I got the message.

"HEY EVERYBODY SHUT UP! SUNSHINE HERE WANTS TO SING A SONG!" I screamed loudly.

Everybody stopped and stared at Zeke. Marney was hysterically laughing and Derek was giving me a you-fucking-genius-look. Beaded sweat was on Zeke's forehead. He noticed everybody staring and stepped on to The Hermes' Cabin table and sang out:

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be the first mate_

_You can be the chills I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be without you, _

'_cause GIRL you complete me_

_And in time I know that you'll see that we're all we need._

_You're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

'_Cause you're the one for me and I'm the one for you_

_You take the both of us and we're the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two._x2

Baby me and you

_We're the perfect two_

_I can be the PRINCE and you could be the princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I do to fill out the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I ever be without you 'cause GIRL_

_You complete-"_

Zeke finally stopped when he saw the googly eyes girls of all ages were giving him… and he saw Marney and thought he should stop before she pees herself from laughing so hard. I was busy being stunned by two things:

He had the balls to sing

He is a gr- I mean decent singer.

He calmly stepped off the table snatched Marney and I's pudding and walked back to Apollo table with eyes following his back.

Zeke's POV

By Joe that was embarrassing. Marney de Luca will pay for this. She nearly soiled herself from laughing at me! She's an evil soul, that one. Oh well, at least I got two extra pudding cups…

**Night: Dear, Author: ANOTHER FREAKIN' CLIFF HANGER! REALLY?**

**Nilla:YOU CAN'T JUST END THE CHAPPIE NOW!**

**Me: Yess I can... R&R if you want a cinnamon bon**

**Nilla: THAT'S MY CATCH PHRASE, YOU BITCH!**

**Night: Quick! Someone get blonde boy to soothe this! Zeke! Take us home!**

**Zeke: We-ee-ee Thank youu.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nilla: YEAA BUDDY

** GUESS WHO'BIRTHDAY **

** IT WAS ON THE 18th…**

** Night: YEAAA BUDDY**

** THE AUTHOR'S 12th B-DAY!**

** Me: D: You people ARE EVIL!**

** Night: CONTINUE WITH THE STORY**

Zeke's POV

I love pudding. It's delicious. The next morning was great. I think I might've earned some respect from the Apollo Cabin for my wicked pipes. Oh wait, we're not talking about my awesome new life and how I finally have brothers and sisters that don't despise me… we're going to talk about Death princess… Nah… Never mind we're going to continue on how stellar my day was.

So after breakfast my cabin mates and I were heading over to the archery targets or whatever these Americans call them. Will said I was really good and he asked me if I wanted to help him assist Hermes' Cabin when it was their turn. I nodded my head. Epic! I'm _actually _good at something at this psycho camp! As soon as Apollo Cabin was done Hermes Cabin came in and I saw to faces that I recognized: Marney and Raven.. This should be interesting.

They were walking with a boy… Derek was his name I believe. Suddenly, the argument got louder.

"Bitch puh-lease Green day is freaking boss." Raven was saying with an impatient expression. Derek looked equally annoyed.

"Pffft… Green day are posers… Linkin Park is beast." Derek said, irritated.

"You two are dumbfucks… let's see… Panic! At the disco or Fall Out Boy?" Marney asked as she scrolled through the, probably thousands, of songs on a Ipod Touch.

"Fall Out Boy." Raven said immediately.

"Pfft… You mean Fall Out Fag? They're so old school! Hey Marnes, you should have a soul and pick Panic! At the Disco…" Derek said while angrily tapping his foot. I think that's where Marney drew the line.

"Don't you DARE us the name of Fall Out Boy in vane!" Marney said while picking up an arrow and pointing it at his face.

No matter how interesting these American Kids were, I had to stop him before Marney kills Derek. I walked over towards them. Marney dropped the arrow.

"FINALLY! Which do you like better: Fall Out Boy or Panic! at the Disco and do you prefer Linkin Park or Green Day?" She asked while tapping her foot. I gave her a puzzled look.

"I-I don't-" I stuttered.

"Ohh… I get it… You've never heard of them…" Marney decided.

"Oh so you haven't heard the music that isn't crappy…" Raven added.

"Are you the teacher, dude?" Derek finally said trying to change the subject.

"Um… Kind of… I'm the assistant… I help give pointers sometimes." I said while scratching my neck.

"Okay guys…" Will said. He said something more but I wasn't paying attention.

"You got that Zeke? Just help the younger ones if needed." Will said… he probably repeated it too. I just nodded my head.

I sat down a rock and waited for someone who needed help.

"Doesn't Chiron usually teach archery?" I overheard Derek telling Will.

"Yeah, but He looked like he needed some healing time from the… incident with the Aphrodite Girls and the arrows." Will said while scratching his head.

"Ouch… did he get the arrow out?" Derek asked.

I decided not to eavesdrop anymore on account that I may hear things that may emotionally scar me for life. I looked over at the most atrocious sight of archery I've ever seen… and what do you know… it was Marney.

** Marney's POV**

Archery is not my thing. I really hate bows and arrows. After Will got hit in the tail by the arrows about twelve times , Will gave up and let Zeke have a try.

"So… What do you need?" Zeke said.

"To get my arrow into that target." I said while pointing at the target ten feet away from me.

"Okay, then… Just shoot your arrow and I'll see where you need help." Zeke said nervously. I shot my arrow. It missed. It hit some beefy chick in the back. Now, I'm scared. She turned around and gave me a death glare.

_Don't Show Fear, unless you want to die._ A voice was saying in my head. It sounded kind of creepy and it sent a tingle up and down my spine, but it made me stiffen up.

The creepy chick turned around and stared right at me. She pulled the arrow from her back.

"Did you do this, punk?" She said in an angry voice.

"Yeah, Probably." I stupidly said What I'm I saying?

She gave me a murderous look.

"Listen here, girly. You're going to shut up and apologize so the damage won't be that bad." She said while grinding her teeth. I just had to apologize… No biggie,

I smirked.

"How 'bout you make me." I said while straightening up. The girl was about six inches taller than me and something told me this wouldn't go well.

"Well. Hone… It's fine… the girl didn't know what she's saying." A boy said. He said. Did he just say _hone?_

"I doubt it… this little princess must be new… She'd probably dead in a minute!" Beef-cake-chick snarled at me. Just walk away…

"Who are you calling 'princess'? What are you gonna do to me, beefcake?" I said with a bring-it-on look. There's no going back from this now…

"That's it new meat!" The girl said as she charged at me with a spear.

"Feel the wrath of Maimer!" She screamed as she lunged at me.

Luckily, I dodged.

"More like Lamer." I heard Derek whisper to Raven. Sometimes I wish I didn't have epic hearing…

"Ha! More like Lamer!" I taunted back. I am soo dead now…

She started hacking and chopping at me… Thank the gods for dodging abilities. I slid through her parted legs until I was behind her and tripped her. Oh gods…

"You better run, moron." I heard the hone-boy tell me with an amused tone in his voice. I ran like no other. I kept on going until I randomly ran into a big cabin that appeared to made out of sea stone…


	7. Chapter 7

** AN…. HOLY OLYMPUS I DIDN'T ADD A DISCLAIMER ON MY LAST CHAPTER!**

** Night: WE GOT THIS**

** Nilla: We don't own PJO**

** Night: Or HoO**

** Nilla: Tacos**

** CONTINUE! OLAY!**

** Percy's POV**

I was just in my cabin with Annabeth… doing stuff… When a girl rushed into my cabin and slammed the door behind her.

"Ewww! Get a room!" The girl screeched and Annabeth and I unlocked our lips.

"We did! _My_ room… My _cabin!_" I defended. What the Hades? Since when do I defend myself in front of little kids?

She had her back leaned against the door until she sunk down.

"Look." She finally said after taking a deep breath. "I was running from some beef-cake of a girl and I might've back-talked and tripped her… possibly…"

I gave her puzzled look.

"_You_ took down Clarisse?" Annabeth said in shock while slowly getting up. She smirked." I don't know whether you're brave or stupid like Seaweed Brain over here."

The girl rested her head back on the door. She had hair that reminded me of Rachael's except this girl's hair was bronze.

"Annabeth, doesn't she look like Rachael?" I finally said while staring at the girl.

"Yeah… except Rachael's hair doesn't remind me of a Half Celestial Bronze and Half Imperial Gold Sword." Annabeth said while looking at the girl.

"You have shiny hair.." I said trying to change the subject since Half Celestial Bronze and Half Imperial Gold was the type of sword Luke had.

"No, I don't! It's a dull, frizzy, curly, wavy, light brown! Just like my mom's!" The girl defended.

"Okay… Gees…" I said apologetically.

I heard a loud pounding at the door.

"PERCY! PERCY! OPEN UP!" The voice screamed in a nervous/scared voice. I opened the door to see Derek, Zeke Herrick, and the other girl from the hill.

Raven's POV

Oh, gods. Marney really did it this time… I wanted to help… really I did but I heard this weird voice in my head._ She must fight her own battles.._ the voice said. It sounded so near yet so distant. Marney did do well… kind of. She's fast. But she needs to think quicker next time… Overall, she did good.

The buff chick went ballistic. She was screaming saying that if she ever saw that scumbag again she'll rip her head off… e.t.c blah, blah, blah.

"Holy, Crow… We gotta go find Marnes before Clarisse does." Derek said quickly,

"Clarisse? The creeper threatening to kill Marney?" I asked stupidly. Marnes is Marney's unofficial nickname that the Stoll's created for her. I wouldn't call her that though… Derek or the Stolls usually do… Leo and Zeke, occasionally when he wants to annoy her.

"Where would she be?" Zeke asked.

"Probably in Fish boy's Cabin… She looks like a curious person and it's closest." Derek said logically. He's really good at thinking on his feet. He lead us to a cabin that looked like it was made of sea glass. Zeke and Derek pounded on the door and started screaming.

An older looking boy with black hair and green eyes answered.

"Percy! Is Marnes- I mean Marney here?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Fluffy hair, Has the same color as a sword." Zeke added. As is if on cue Marney popped up.

Derek stomped into the black haired boy's cabin and took a sheet from an unused bunk. He dropped it on Marney's head. She looked like one of those cheesy sheet-ghosts that people would dress up as for Halloween.

There was another girl with curly blonde hair and intimidating gray eyes. Derek shoved Marney quickly out the door.

"Thanks, Perce!" Derek said as he shoved the blind Marney.

We were almost at Hermes Cabin… We almost made it too….

Derek's POV

Ohh, gods. Marnes really did it this time. Well, we were about a yard away from the Hermes Cabin when, as if on cue, Clarisse showed up, She didn't come alone though, she brought company… Big ugly company. One of them looked about our age.

"You're dead punk." Clarisse huffed.

"Hermes help us..." I said in a shriekish voice.

"It was nice knowing you, guys." Zeke said in a final-goodbye-way.

"Likewise." Marney said, still under the sheet.

"Agreed." Said Raven. Clarisse gave an evil laugh.

"On the count of three we side step." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I just nodded._ 1,2_ I counted in slowly in my head. Clarisse and her minions attacked all at once.

"Three!" Marney finished the last part for me.

Luckily, We all dodged.

"Into Hermes Cabin!" I instructed. We all ran towards the cabin. Well, except for Marnes who ran into a wall a couple of times. Oh well, no real damage done.

As soon as we reached the cabin we locked the door immediately. We heard loud pounding at the door.

"I'll get you, cowards at Capture The Flag!" Clarisse screamed. Then, I noticed Capture The Flag was tonight,


	8. Chapter 8

Night: No funny business this chapter.

**Nilla: Yupps… We're trying to make things as intense as possible.**

**Zeke: Which is exactly why I'm not wearing any pants.**

**Nilla: We don't own PJO**

**Night: Or HoO [SOMEBODY GIVE THE KID SOME PANTS!]**

**Me: On with the story**

Marney's POV

"I'm dead… Oh gods, oh gods." I said while hiding my face in my knees. Why do I have such a big mouth?

"When you die, can I have you Ipod?" Derek said. I heard an "Ow!" which was probably Derek getting punched in the arm by Raven.

"Uhh… How do we play Capture The Flag?" Zeke said, trying to change the subject.

"Well… It's like regular Capture the Flag except with Greek armor and swords and what not… it's the Blue Team against the Red Team… It's really fun… If you don't die…" Derek said nonchalantly like_ "Oh yeah… You probably die by a bunch of people on the other team to get a flag… but it's cool 'cause it's loads of fun." Great. _

We heard more pounding at the door.

"Derek! Open the door! We have to get ready for Capture the Flag!" The voice yelled. I realized it was Travis and Conner so I opened the door. They stared at me. Travis put his hand on my head and Conner put his hand on my shoulder.

"It was nice knowing you, little sister… I promise to sell your stuff on ebay at an unreasonably high price." Travis said sincerely.

"Come on, Marnes… let's get you ready for your first and last game of Capture the Flag." Conner said.

" I really feel the love." I said sarcastically.

-0-0-0 (**unofficial line break)**

Travis and Conner lead us to the arena to help us find our armor. We all looked kind of dorky in our oversized armor. We looked like Trojan War Midgets.

"Which team are we on?" Raven asked as we head out of the arena.

"We're on the Blue Team along with: Zeus Cabin, Poseidon Cabin, Demeter Cabin, Apollo Cabin, Yours Truly's Cabin, Hades Cabin, Nyx Cabin, Hypnos Cabin, Hebe Cabin, Nemesis Cabin, and Hera Cabin… Hera and Zeus Cabin are only honorary." Derek finally concluded.

"What Cabin is Clarisse in?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice even.

"She's in Ares Cabin- God of War." Travis answered. As he said that Chiron came over.

"Um… How do we play, Chiron?" Raven asked Chiron.

"Capture the Flag is a long tradition in Camp Half-Blood and is held every Friday. The campers usually play amongst themselves, but when the Hunters of Artemis visit, they face them. When playing Capture the Flag, the campers go into the forest, where all the monsters are. It is a fairly dangerous game, but it is beneficial because it provides the demigods real life training needed in order to survive in the world. All magic items are allowed in this game. There is a flag on each side of the forest. To win you need to bring your opponent's flag across the border (the river that is in the middle of the forest). The flag must be visible". He said quickly.

"Good luck…" he concluded as he trailed off.

"Hey, Zeke! Come, on… We have to get ready for defense." Will said as he sprinted over. He sprinted back and Zeke followed. We all huddled around with the other ten cabins in the blue team.

"Okay… Apollo Cabin- You're on defense for the flag…" Percy instructed. He instructed a lot of other game strategies by I didn't listen. "Hermes Cabin and Nemesis Cabin go in hiding around the bushes and trees and try a sneak attack." He said. We all broke out into our designated spot.

Suddenly, I weird noise broke out… Game Time… I have a horrible memory and I didn't really remember what to do… so I improved… What could happen? I just randomly set off anywhere battling anyone with a red mohawk-looking-thing on top of their helmet.

A big ugly dude came up to me. He had yellow teeth… I had a faint memory of who he was… The kid with Clarisse… I'm dead. He smirked at me. "Remember me, sweet heart?" He said evily. I felt like punching him in the nose. "Who could forget someone as disgusting as you?" I growled back. I guess smack talk time was over since he started to fight. I moved a lot more awkwardly in armor than I did before so I moved a lot more slowly. I wouldn't really call that fighting, though… he fought… I dodged and jumped.

Let me give you a word of advice from experience: It hurts like Hades to get cut by sword… I would know at this point. I tried to shift around but the ugly blob of a human made a few quick cuts. "MARNES!" Someone screamed from across the forrest- Derek. I dared too look… and I saw him and Raven running towards me. They were fighting while running towards me-Well… More like hacking and chopping at unprepared people then running away. If I weren't fighting a monstrousity of an eleven year old… I would think that it was hilarious.

As soon as Raven and Derek got close enough they shoved me out of the way and told me to go get the flag… So I did. I ran about two yards untill Clarisse jumped out of nowhere and decided to go full on ninja-creep-beast mode on me. She attacked me with her stupid, weenie spear which appearantly electricutes people and it hurts terribly. She lunged- I perried… I was mostly guessing at this point and hoping I would grow a few inches to make this battle even, but ofcourse- no such luck.

I finally made a nice gash at her ankle and I luckily got away. I should've kept my mouth shut, but ofcourse I couldn't let it slide. "In your face, sucker!" I yelled as I ran away.

I started to see it-The apposing team's flag. SCORE! Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as I hoped (as usual) and I saw a boy guarding the flag and sitting on a rock as if he were at a vacation resort. It infuriated me. The boy had blonde hair and piercing gray eyes.

**Malcom's POV**

I honestly didn't want to guard the flag… but Annabeth made me. She said she was positive that someone around my age would pop up and she wanted to test my skills as a child of Athena. It was kind of boring doing nothing. Well, untill an angry looking girl decided she hated me.

She looked a little younger than me. She had weird eyes and bronze curly hair with gold tips. She ran towards to me and attacked. She was quick, but her defense skills needed some work.

Nevermind, I underestimated her… She just gashed my stomach and hit me in face with the butt of her sword. I felt weak but I could still fight. I could tell her battle strategy was to keep moving around and circling untill she was close to get the flag. I managed to knock her off her feet but… she made me lose my balance and fall since she kicked my ankles while she was down. She quickly got up and ran towards the flag… and ran across the river….. As soon as she did more people from the opposing team popped up. The victory conch was blown. As soon as it did and the blue team started celebrating. The girl ran back to me and held out her hand o help me up.

"Not so much of a Wise Boy now, huh?"

**A.N Sorry if that didn't seem that great of a battle scene, but I thought it was decent… R&R**

**Night: Or else I will beat you down with no mercy.**

**Nilla: and if you do you get a cinnamin bon (%)**


	9. Chapter 9

Night: YAYY! CHAPPIE 9

** Night: Like that wasn't obvious enough *cue eye roll***

** Nilla: WHY NO NICO?**

** Night: WHOSE YOUR FAVORATE NINJA?**

** Nilla: Review your answer Nilla**

** Night: Or Night**

** Me: SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY**

Raven's POV

What just happened? I come out of the freaking woods fighting this…. Thing… and then I see Marney going all battle-ninja on this blonde kid. She helped her up and all that jazz… But something seemed fishy. Like when someone leaves an unattended tuna fish sandwich in your mom's mini van and you don't know what the smell is…. THAT kind of fishy.

"Darn! How did we lose I am very disappointed in you all!" Annabeth said in a unconvincing tone. Something's…. weird.

Marney gave her a what-the-eff-is-wrong-with-you look. She sprinted up to us. Marney's eyes lit up with anger and disbelief.

"You threw the game!" She yelled at Annabeth.

"Whaaat." She said in a phony confused voice. Everybody was silenced and started staring.

"Am I not worthy enough for a fair game, Wise girl?" She said angrily. Well, you could tell she was angry regardless.

"Look…" She said in a whispery voice.

"Malcom needed his training and you got your glory… Everybody wins." Annabeth concluded, obviously irritated.

"Out of everybody here, Chase, I thought _you_ would know how unsatisfactory this is… Which is _not_ very wise." Marney said slowly. Every word she said felt like a punch in the face.

Marney slammed all her armor on the ground (it was easy since everything was so loose on her). She started grumbling something about stupid wise kids then ran off. Chiron cleared his throat.

"On that happy note it's time for the Camp Fire."

**Marney's POV**

Stupid Wise weenies. Nothing is sacred. I skipped the camp fire and to the arena. I practiced my archery (which I gave up on quickly since I hate it) and found out I'm good at dagger throwing. Two hours later the boy from before came back.

"What do you want Not-So-Wise Boy?" I asked angrily.

"It was Annabeth's plan not mine… and you should be glad you didn't make a fool out of yourself." He muttered. That stupidity got my attention. I stopped everything and stared at him.

"Listen here, Einstein, I hate a lot of things… and you're one of them… I hate being made a fool of… and you and the rest of your Cabin hit a nerve." I said, making my words loud and clear.

If Athena Cabin is full of geniuses then why are they all such morons?

"Look, I get you're mad-"

"Woah. Guess who can state the obvious." I was still staring at him He cleared his throat.

"- but you need to get over it sooner or later." He said returning the glare.

"You're supposed be Child prodigy genius… Try things from my point of view: I basically got called weak by some so-called 'genius'… How would that make you feel?" I said angrily.

**Malcom's POV**

Marney as a way with words. Each word felt like an individual bee sting. They hurt… Each one with a new pain.

"You're really… Violent for a child of Apollo." I said awkwardly. Wrong choice word again. She picked up a dagger from the ground and pointed it at my face.

"Do I look like a happy-go-lucky ball of sunshine?"

"No… But you're kind of… Apollo childish looking." Wrong words again. She pointed the dagger even closer to my face then she dropped it and left. Girls are weird.

I walked back to my cabin. It was almost Lights out and I don't want to get eaten by harpies tonight… Yeah… I might want to so I won't die by the hands of Marney…

**Raven's POV**

"Marney!" I yelled as I finally saw her. "I got claimed, dude!" I said excitedly. I wonder if she's bummed out about being claimed… she'll be claimed next year…

"Th-that's great… by who?" She asked trying to keep on a smile.

"Nyx… Goddess of the night… I'm moving to Nyx Cabin now so… Bye…" I said awkwardly. Her face dropped a little as I walked off.

An older boy with long black hair and double lip piercings directed me to my cabin.

"Hello… I'm Mark Taz and Welcome.." He said awkwardly. The cabin looked like it was made with shiny black stone that glimmered and had bright silver outlining it. There was a star engraved at the center of the door. As soon as he opened the door their was a line of three.

"Hey.. I'm Ella Monroe." A tall girl wearing a silver striped blouse and black skinny jeans greeted me. She had black hair but her bangs were dyed electric blue with purple creeping through. She had pale skin with blue eyes.

"I'm Zaya Maraschino…. Like the cherry.." The girl had curly blue-black hair with purple streaks. She had on dark gray sweats, and a black shirt with a vibrant red rose on the middle.

The last one in line was of a boy. He looked a little older than me.

"Hey… I'm Jonathon Inks." He mumbled. He had longish hair like Mark's only a little shorter and his hair has curls on the ends.

"I'm sixteen." Ella piped up.

"I'm fourteen." Zaya chimed in.

" I'm thirteen." Jonathon mumbled.

"And I'm nineteen and the counselor." He said while chewing on licorice.

The inside of my cabin is epic. The walls are midnight blue with a glow in the dark moon white moon and there are little silver stars on the walls and Christmas lights all over the place. All the beds have trunks in front of them. There's a little hidden mini-fridge in the corner of the room. The room was so dark but it felt so vibrant and alive in a weird way.

"This will be your bunk.." Mark said while patting a silver bed with gold sheets. I heard a knock at the door and Ella answered it. Piper was there, holding a trunk that she could barely carry. Mark decided to take it instead. He set it in front of my bunk. I opened it and it was full of clothes! I saw white basketball shorts and it reminded me of Marney-the first time I saw her. I just decided to wear a baggy red T-shirt and random plaid sweats… Everything seemed fine… until Zeke, Marney, and I almost got eaten by harpies.

Nilla: ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!

**Night: Reason to be exact why you only have three people read this story.**

**Me: Maybe they don't like my ninjas…**

**Night: D:**

**Nilla: D:**

**Me: We don't own PJO or HoO.. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Night: Tell me I won So I cream this weenie

**Nilla: Bitch, PUH-lease… I'm lovable… So I won…**

**Me: Nilla won… UNLESS more people review…**

**Nilla: IN YO FACE SUCKER! **

**Night: I DEMAND A RECOUNT!**

**Nilla: HOLY CRAP…. WE HAVE 10 REVIEWS NOW!**

**Night: MOREE! REVIEW MOREE BEFORE I KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T! ROARR! *goes apeshit until you review* ROARR !**

**Me: My ninjas are being lazy asses so I have to do this myself.. I do not own PJO or HoO…. That was draining…. IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T R&R I'LL FIRE NILLA & NIGHT!**

**Both: DDDDDD:**

Marney's POV

I feel like death. Raven got claimed. Zeke got claimed, and Derek might be brother… EW. What is it about me that makes me unclaimable. I was thinking about this while I was in my bunk. I was mostly trying to figure out who my godly parent would be. Athena?- NO… I'm not a know-it-all-dream-crusher like Annabeth. I still want to kill Malcolm. That stupid wise boy. I hate him. I tried to go sleep… but right when I was about to sleep… I felt a knife beneath my chin

"Marney! Wake up! I can't go to sleep! Let's go get Light Bright…" The Voice whispered loudly. Raven. Yeah, it's Raven.

I yawned.

"Sure… why not..." I said as I put on my tattered blue Converse. We snuck out and quickly ran to Zeke's Cabin.

"Wake p, Light Bright!" Raven whispered loudly as she shook him awake. Zeke sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want Night Bite? You too Unclaimed Weirdo?" Zeke asked

"Up and At 'em, blondie…" I said while tapping my foot. He groaned and slipped on his yellow Vans Shoes.

"Seriously? _Yellow_ Shoes? You're dead to me." I said as I shook my head disapprovingly.

We snuck out of Zeke's Cabin. For some reason, we all just walked toward the woods. I have no idea why… it just felt right. We all sat down staring out at the stars.

"I've never seen them this clear…" I said in awe. Millions of little stars illuminated the sky above us.

"You know what would be like the theme song for times like this?" Zeke said.

" by The Killers ?" I said hopefully.

"Nah… Vanilla Twilight by Owl City." He corrected.

"Wanna know something, Marnes… You might be a child of Apollo… You know a lot about music." Raven said.

"_But_, She sucks at archery… and I'm not very hopeful that she can sing or dance…" Zeke said… Damn bastard.

" Aren't Apollo kids like…. Sunshine and Blue Skies… You're like… Drizzle and Darkness." Raven added. My friends suck.

We heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Shh.. Do you hear that?" Zeke said. We didn't have time to answer due to the fact that some crazy nasty looking troll thing with wings decided to attack.

We did what every other brave and noble demigod would do- we ran away like tomorrow. The gods were on our side for once…. We climbed a tree but it wasn't easy… Raven decided to let her inner girly-girl out and yelped and was climbing with her eyes squeezed shut… On normal terms this would've been hilarious but this was game time… Rawr.

The woman-troll-flying-beast finally gave up.

"That was close… How do we get down?" Zeke said casually.

"You mean you don't know?" Raven squeaked. We were about thirty stories up so I guess I can understand her fear… I've always been good at climbing trees. I don't have blue eyes though…

We stayed in the tree for the night. At about six A.M we decided Raven needed to suck it up and just quickly climb down. We ran away as quickly as possible. As soon as we made it to Camp's borders we let out a long laugh.

Chiron clopped over to us (get it? Like Clip,clop,clip,clop)

He gave us a suspicious look.

" Zeke, we need you in the Big House… It's about your father… you girls can come too if you please." Chiron said. We followed him. Tired looking campers were yawning and stretching. The councilors to all the cabin were there.

Chiron stared at all of us.

"I'm glad you all could make it… it's about Apollo… He has lost his sacred bows and arrows… and we need three demigods to go on a quest and retrieve them…" Chiron said. He looked at us as if to say: seriously? I bust my ass for you guys and you can't go on a damn a quest?

"I think Zeke should go… He got claimed on his first day… it's gotta be a sign." Will spoke up. I noticed I was next to Derek. He was sitting down next to Travis and Connor. His headphones were blaring- That hypocrite! He was playing Fall Out Boy. I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hypocrite!" I hissed at him.

"They have one good song… Big whoop!" He said sarcastically.

Chiron cleared his throat trying to stop Derek and I's whispery argument… It would've been into a full on smack-down if Chiron hadn't caught on.

"Zeke Herrick… do you accept the quest…We need them back by the Summer Solstice…?" Chiron said… " You may also bring two fellow demigods, Mr. Herrick.." Chiron added.

" I accept and I wish to bring…" Zeke said nervously.. He scanned the room.

"Raven and…" He said as he looked around the room again….

"And… Uh….. Marney…" He finally concluded.

"I accept…" Raven said.

"Uhhh….. Ditto." I said awkwardly.

"So it is official Zeke Herrick, Raven Cruz, and Marney de Luca are going on a quest and will set off tomorrow. On that happy note it's time for breakfast." Chiron concluded.

Nilla: PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME! I NEED THIS FREAKIN JOB!

**Night: PLEASE!** **R&R IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO DIEEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I am sooo sorry for not updating! I've been REALLY busy and Ermm…. Sorry**

**Night: LIAR**

**Nilla: This bitch has been cheating on us!**

**Night: STORY WHORE!**

**Derek: Enough ball busting… at least she's updating *cough,cough* story whore**

**Me: My O.C is against me too D:**

**Nilla: Feel the pain Bitch**

**Night: Screw it… I will disown you if you don't write this chappie**

**Me: *sigh* Chapter continued.**

* * *

**Marney's POV**

Four freaking hours. Four hours of being lost in the woods. Four freaking hours of Raven and Zeke being at each other's throats. Four hours of Hades on earth. Four. Hours. Need I say more? Unfortunately, I think I do. First, I think we should start off with we're in over our heads. I'm scared too. Don't tell the others- if you do I will hurt you.

For those of you who actually stayed tuned since our last seeing… our directions are simple: get the arrows, and don't die. Now, that seems a tad more difficult. They didn't exactly tell us where we're supposed to go… they just gave us assumptions. I didn't pay attention. I wish I did. See, how useless I am? It kind of sucks. I don't even know what exactly happened. Yesterday I was just at some weird building with a two people I barely know. Sigh, that's life I guess. Which means- Life sucks.

"Where are we going next, Captain Sunshine?" Raven asked, irritated.

"Uhh-"

"I knew it! You don't know!"

"It's getting dark maybe we should set up camp…" Zeke finally says something like leader? Shocker. We finally find a way to set up camp. We just lay on different sleeping bags in silence. Raven finds a way to set up a fire. I wonder why Zeke would choose me? I'm not very resourceful. I laughed at him _a lot_ and he still chose me. Maybe it was a moment of desperation. I'm not sure. Boys are weird.

**Zeke's POV**

What did I get myself into? I shouldn't have accepted this quest-Mission- Project?- whatever. Will should've accepted it. Whatever… It's whatever… right? I'm just with two girls- one who can probably kick my ass and another who is way too quiet and might kill me. Great. I made the right choice. Raven looks like she could attack a bear if it looked at her the wrong way and Marney may have a few tricks up her sleeve. She's fast so that's always something good to rely on.

* * *

**A/N I am soo sorry for this chapter being so short! I want to continue this story but my thoughts are really dry! Plus I have an evil kitten named Kyle who won't leave me alone! I wanted to give you guys a little chapter to know that this story still exists and it is being continued. AND my thought are so dry and uncreative I don't know how to continue this story (writers' block is horrible)! I need you guys to help me out and PM me or review what you think should happen in the next chapter! I promise I'll give you credit!**

**Nilla: Wow... That's lazy writing**

**Me: Do you want to be cancelled?**

**Night:...no...**

**Me: Shut up than!**

**Please Review and Thanks to anyone who is still reading this!**


End file.
